Electronic devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. Consumers have become dependent upon wireless communication devices such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers and the like. Consumers have come to expect reliable service, expanded areas of coverage and increased functionality.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple terminals with one or more base stations.
An electronic device may include one or more integrated circuits. These integrated circuits may include analog and digital circuitry. Such circuitry may include inductors, transistors and capacitors. The parameters of integrated circuit components may vary based on process, voltage and temperature (PVT) variations. Such variations may cause the operation of circuits to vary considerably. Benefits may be realized by improved electronic devices that are less dependent on PVT variations.